True Love
by rosalie 102
Summary: Bella was with Jake but she left him to visit her friends James, Victoria, and Laurent 20 years later she comes back a vampire but Jake has moved on so Bella moved on to Jasper Hale and they moved to LA


_A Twilight Story_

_Chapter 1_

_Leaving_

"Bella wake up!" my sister Alice said. "Go away, Alice," I said. "No," Alice said. "Fine," I said I get up and grab my phone, walked to the bathroom and called my boyfriend Jacob Black. "Hello," Jacob said. "Hi Jake," I said. "Hi sweetie, what's up?" Jake said. "Can I come over?" I asked. "Sure," Jake said. "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," Jake said. "Bye," I said. "Bye, "he said. I hung up the phone and went back to my room and packed a suitcase, threw it out the window, I jumped out, picked up suitcase, put it in my truck and drove to Jake's house.

2 hours after I got to Jake's house, Alice walked in the front door and yelled, "BELLA GET DOWN HERE. YOU ARE GOING HOME NOW." I walked down the stairs and stared at her.

"I am home Alice," I said. I walked out to my truck, drove to the beach, got out of the truck, walked to the cliffs and jumped off the cliffs. I swam to my friend's, Victoria, house. "Hey, Bella," she said. I smiled at her. "Hey," I said.

Chapter 2

The Return

20 years later, I was changed and living a happy life. "I have to leave, Victoria," I said. She sighed." Ok, but did you tell James?" She asked. "No and I don't want him to know that I'm leaving, so don't tell him," I said. "I won't," she said. I walked out the front door, jumped into the water and swam back to LA Push. I walked onto the beach and heard people laughing. I looked toward the laughter and saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the beach. I looked away and walked into the woods. It was at the moment, I heard a growl. It was a werewolf. I just looked at the werewolf. It looked back at me. The werewolf phased into a human. It was Paul. "Paul," I said. "Bella, is that really you?" he asked. "Yes, it is me," I said. "Wow, we haven't seen you for 20 years," he said. "I know," I said. I heard other growls. It was more werewolves. "It's ok guys. She's cool," Paul said. They nodded. "Go get her family and Jake," he said. They nodded and ran on to the beach. "

"So Jake moved on?" I asked. "Yea." he said. "Do you know her name?" I asked. "No, Jake never told us," he said. "Her name is Renesmee Cullen but everyone calls her Nessie, Ness or Loch ness,"I said. "Wait, Cullen as in the Cullen family?" he asked. I nodded. "How do you know her?" he asked. I sighed. "She's my daughter," I said. "Who's her father?" he asked. "Edward," I said. He gasped. "Does he know?" he asked. "No, he doesn't," I said.

"We looked for you for 3 years when we gave up and said you were dead. I guess it was stupid," he said. I shrugged. "It's ok, at the time I didn't want to be found, but now I know it was stupid to stay away and hidden," I said. I heard people walking up. "What is it Paul?" Jake asked. He pointed to me. I step on his foot and rolled my eyes at him. "Hey Jake," I said. They all looked at me. "Bella," Jake said. I nodded. "Where have you been?" Esme said. "That's none of your freaking business," I said. "I'm still your mother, so yes it is," she said.

"I'm heading to LA if anyone wants to come," I said. "I was on my way there, so I'll come with you," Jasper said. Alice gasped and looked at him. "I'm coming with you, Jasper," she said. "No, Alice," he said. "Jasper, I'm not just going to let you walk away from me," she said. "Yes you are," he said. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He held out his hand and I took it. We ran to LA. "Bella, I need to tell you something," Jasper said. "Ok," I said. "I'm in love with you," he said. I gasped. "Jasper," I said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

It has been to 200 years since Jasper told that he was in love with me. We got married 5 years after we moved to LA and had 5 amazing kids. I was sitting on the back porch when I heard Jasper walk outside. Hey, honey," I said. "Hey, sweetheart," he said. "MOM," Rosie Whitlock yelled. "Yea, Rosie


End file.
